Recliner chairs are available that enable a person to assume a reclining position while reading a newspaper, watching the television or taking a nap. However, after the person has reclined in the chair for a period of time he may experience symptoms of lumbago, back pain, head discomfort or neck discomfort, due to the fact that many recliner chairs do not conform closely to contours of the human back vertebrae. Also, conventional recliner chairs are often not adjustable as regards the inclinaton angle of the back cushion; consequently the person may feel some discomfort after sitting in the chair for a long period of time.
The present invention concerns a device for supporting a person in a reclining position, so that the person's back vertebrae are adequately supported, whereby the person remains comfortable, even after extended periods of time. The device includes an adjustment for the inclination angle of the back cushion, whereby the person can set the device in a range of different inclination angles.